1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus including a quantum dot unit or a quantum dot sheet, and more particularly, to a quantum dot unit having a structure capable of improving heat dissipation performance, a quantum dot sheet including the same, and a display apparatus including the quantum dot unit or the quantum dot sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is an output device for presentation of data information, such as characters and figures, and an image in visual form.
A display apparatus may include a self-emissive display panel such as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) or a light-receiving display panel such as a liquid crystal display (LCD).
A display apparatus provided with a light-receiving display panel may include a backlight unit to supply light to the display panel.
A related art display apparatus may have an improved color reproducibility by providing a quantum dot unit at one side of a backlight unit. A quantum dot refers to a semiconductor crystal having a nanometer size and manufactured by a chemical synthesis process. Smaller quantum dots emit light having shorter wavelengths and larger quantum dots emit light having longer wavelengths.
When a quantum dot unit is applied to a display apparatus, excellent color reproducibility may be realized with low manufacturing costs. However, due to the difficulty in directly controlling a temperature of the quantum dot unit caused by heat generation, an indirect heat dissipation method is used. Thus, efficiency of the quantum dot unit decreases at high temperature and design and performance of the backlight unit are limited. In addition, since a component for heat dissipation is added to the display apparatus including the quantum dot unit, it is difficult to provide a customer with a display apparatus having reasonable manufacturing costs.